


that damn helmet

by tuckerwash



Series: im the truth that you're afraid of [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female-Centric, Gen, Post-Project Freelancer, ct lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerwash/pseuds/tuckerwash
Summary: she can’t help but think how ironic it is that the one thing she truly despised about her old armor is the one thing the chairman apparently decided to keep for her new set. even with the redesign, she still found herself hating that damn helmet.





	that damn helmet

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing written for my ct lives au  
> [tumblr version if you prefer](https://agentcaito.tumblr.com/post/182737051336/she-cant-help-but-think-how-ironic-it-is-that-the)

ct stared at the helmet in front of her with a frown. this had to be some sort of joke. it had different markings, and a full visor compared to separate lenses, but it was still obviously an updated and redesigned version of her old eod helmet.

she'd always hated the armor she was assigned in freelancer. it was large and bulky and didn't fit at all for her skills and most of the work she did in the field. she was a cyber operations specialist, she didn't need armor meant to protect people who were defusing bombs, she needed armor that made her hard to detect, fast, and agile. something like carolina's armor would've been ideal, but she would've even taken south and wash's armor over her own. ct has always considered herself as someone who preferred function over fashion, but the thing she'd always hated the most about her armor had been the helmet with its beady eyes and ugly edges. 

at the time she hadn't thought too deep on why she would be assigned armor so opposite of what she needed, taking the counselor's explanation that being one of the last agents to join the project and the scientists only having made 50 sets of armor due to how expensive it was at face value and went on with her life. 

for a while things were great. she and wash found themselves moving up the ranks, the director was so impressed with their performance he personally moved them up to the top team himself. she remembered being so proud of the accomplishment, proud that the director felt they were skilled enough to be a part of the best of the best.  
but then the board appeared. at first, it was just in the debriefing room, but then one popped up in the locker room, the mess hall, armor processing, the med bay-

soon you couldn’t go anywhere without being doused in that blue light and being constantly reminded of your successes and failures. 

the missions and equipment tests became more and more dangerous, freelancer after freelancer the numbers started to drop. as things moved faster, ct found that her frustration of not being able to get on the board no matter how many successful missions or training sessions she had grew, so did the hate of her armor. and as much as she hates to admit it, she originally started digging into the board and how the results were calculated for her own selfish reasons, but she ended up unearthing so much more. the deeper she dug into the into the project’s files, the more ethical violations and unlawful experiments she found. by the end of it all. she was positive the director had assigned her that armor on purpose, not only because he knew she’d hate it, but to hamper her abilities and performance in the field. 

she can’t help but think how ironic it is that the one thing she truly despised about her old armor is the one thing the chairman apparently decided to keep for her new set. even with the redesign, she still found herself hating that damn helmet. 

some things never changed she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ct's new set of armor](https://ovcii.tumblr.com/post/181812214693/halo-5-armor-is-a-bitch-to-draw)   
>  [some thumbnails](https://ovcii.tumblr.com/post/181577121478/3am-time-to-post-ct-lives-au-thumbnails-check)   
>  [my original concept](https://agentcaito.tumblr.com/post/181383436910/agentcaito-freelancervermont-ur-so-right-rvb)


End file.
